Do I?
by onceuponalovestory
Summary: a story of a friendship that will probably evolve into something more but not without problems...sorry its my first fic so i dont have a very good summary
1. He Doesnt Know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I wish I owned Chad....mmm hah  
  
Well this is my first fic so go easy on me please. I would highly appreciate any comments on how to improve my writing. Please try to keep away from writing flames. Remember its my first fic ever! So this story sets place at Chilton after the whole Dean dance marathon thing. Its been awhile and Rory and Tristan have been spending time together but are just friends so I guess this is a story about them. Life may seem perfect but things go wrong just when they seem perfect. So here goes...  
  
chapter one  
  
Rory sits alone on her bed. She's in the dark so her face is hidden. However, beneath all that darkness are tears. Tears that have been rolling down her face for hours. There are many thoughts going through her head.  
  
How?...how can he do this to me. All those times we spent together? I thought he changed. What am I saying? People don't change. Especially Tristan. I mean he's the "King of Chilton."  
  
Rory hear the phone ring but didnt get up to answer. She figured it was Tristan, calling to ask if she wanted to hang out. He was the last person she wanted to see, be with or even talked to at the moment.  
  
Why do I care so much. I think I should just put it behind. It's none of my business anyway. Its not like we're together or dating or anything. We're just friends that hang out. Buy why?  
  
Rory lets out a long sigh and hears a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Hon, Bibleboy...." Lorelei was beginning to say but was cut off by Rory.  
  
"Tell him I don't feel like talking right now. I'll call him later."  
  
"He's not on the phone, Ror, he's at the door."  
  
"Oh. Then tell him I'll be out soon."  
  
"Umm ok. Is something wrong? Because usually when I say Tristan or anything near his name you're up in seconds!"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Im just a little tired."  
  
"Ok. Well I'll tell Tristan you're getting ready." Lorelei said as she left the room  
  
"I guess I won't mention anything just yet since he doesn't know I know what I know." Rory said with a sigh."  
  
A/N: well I don't really like the first chapter. Please review. I wont ask if I should continue yet because I don't feel like I got the point out there just yet. 


	2. Why Do I Care?

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (except in this chapter i made up Holly)   
  
thanks to the people that reviewed...here's the next chapter.   
  
Chapter 2: Thinking Back  
  
Flashback at Chilton   
  
"So Rory what are you doing today?" Louise asked  
  
"Yea are you going on another date with Tristan?" asked Madeline  
  
"Tristan and I arent dating. We're just friends and we hang out a lot."  
  
"Yea...right, sure"  
  
"Anyways how did that happen? I thought you hated Tristan." exclaimed Louise  
  
"Well i did but he was there for me when i needed somebody. I would explain it to you  
but class is almost over and its a long story. But to answer your question Louise, I think   
Tristan and I are going to catch a movie or something. I dont know. I've been wanting to see The Notebook. I heard it was a tear jerker and i wouild love to see what Tristan look's like crying."  
  
"Well if you want to see him cry Rory why dont you just tell him you guys can be nothing more than friends."  
  
"Or you can tell him you're moving to a different country and getting married or never coming  
back."  
  
"Yea...something to that effect."  
  
"And why would Tristan cry over silly things like that."  
  
"Well duh Rory. It's obvious Tristan DuGrey has a thing for you and it's not a conquest thing  
this time. Trust me. I've seen him with those girls and you arent one of them."  
  
"Whatever, Tristan doesnt have a thing for me. Once again we're just friends that like to hang   
out. Anyway speaking of Tristan and hanging out I have to go meet him by the lockers. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye." the two girls said in unison.  
  
"Gosh she is so blind!"

Rory couldn't halp but hink about what Louise and Madeline were just telling her. Is there more to our relationship than being friends? I dont think so. Maybe that's why Louise doesnt see me as a conquest. Because we arent in a romantic relationship. While turning one of the corners Rory could see Tristan leaning against her locker. He was in deep thought about something. His amazing blue eyes looked brighter than ever as he stared off, not seeing Rory coming towards him.  
  
(Tristan's Thoughts) Who would've thought Rory and I would've become friends. Im just glad  
I was at that dance marathon when that dumb Bag Boy broke up with her in front of everyone.   
If i had anywhere near a chance with Rory I'd...  
  
Tristans thought's were cut off when this gril name Holly walked up right up to him and kissed  
him right on the lips. Tristan didn't know it but Rory could see and hear everything that was  
going on.   
  
"Hey Gorgeous." said Holly  
  
"Hey Heath...Holly." replied Tristan  
  
"Thanks for last night. I really appreciated it. You know maybe you can come over tonight."  
  
"Umm...maybe."  
  
"Ok...Bye Gorgeous." said Holly and left with a smile.  
  
Tristan didnt know why he did these things with girls he hardly knew. Yes he did. He does it  
because the one girl he does want just wants to be friends.Then, he seen Rory and greeted   
her with a huge smile.  
  
"Hey Mary. Are you ready to go."  
  
"Uh. Sure." Rory said acting as if she had knew what had just happened. She felt upset but didnt  
understand why she felt this way or why she cared.  
End FlashbackA/N: Thanks to my first reviewers. I feel like i'm getting the point out more in this chapter.  
Please tell me if I should continue. I am already getting idea's for the next chapter and should be posting later today. 


	3. You're You

disclaimer: i dont own any characters, the show or anything that is copyrighted. in this specific chapter i do not own the movie that is mentioned either.  
  
Rory heard a know on her door which broke her from her thoughts. From behind it she heard Tristan's voice.  
  
"Hey Mary, did you fall asleep or something? If you're not feeling good I can just go home." Tristan said while leaning against her door  
  
"No, Im fine. I'll be right out. Where are we going?" She said while opening the door.  
  
"Uh. I dont know. Wherever you want to go."  
  
Rory though back to earlier. She wondered what it would be like to see Tristan cry.  
  
"Lets go to the Movies. I wanna see The Notebook."  
  
"Aww. Come on Mar, thats like a total chick flick."  
  
"PLease" Rory said while sticking out her lower lip.   
  
"Ugh...Fine." Tristan knew he couldn't say no to her. She was one of the few people who had that effect on him. "Lets go."  
  
Rory quickly brushed out her hair and changed and they were on their way to the theater.   
  
They arrieved at the theater, bought tickets, popcorn and any other junkfood that was availabe. They then watched the movie about a guy and a girl that were about their age fall in love. The movie was the story of their love and what it came to be.   
  
Rory would glance over at Tristan a couple of times but he was slumping in his chair with his elbow on the armrest and his chin was in his hand. His hand was covering his face. He didnt want Rory to see him crying. He wouldnt look like such a badass if she did see him crying over a movie.  
  
This is the last time I let Mary drag me to a chick flick.  
  
When the movie was over Tristan had wiped all teras from his face before Rory could see. He looked over at her and seen that her eyes were red and she had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Dont cry Mary, it's just a movie." he said while wiping any tears from her face.   
  
"How can you not cry with a movie like that Tristan?"  
  
I did cry "Because it's just a movie. So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Hmm...I dont know."   
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked while shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Rory was about to answer when the same girl that kissed earlier. Rory felt a wave of jealousy go through her. She was with a group of friends. She walked right up to Tristan and didnt even acknowledge Rory.  
  
"Hey again sexy." Holly said to Tristan while giving him another kiss on the lips as she did earlier.  
  
Tristan glanced over at Rory who had her head down and started to walk out of of Theater.  
  
"Umm. Hi Holly." was all Tristan could say.  
  
"So are you still coming over tonight or...?"  
  
"Im not sure yet. But for right now im kind of here with someone so I have to go." saying that Tristan darted out of the theater to find Rory.  
  
Rory had already left the theater and didnt wait for Tristan outside. She decided to walk in the park that was near the theater. She felf safe because it was still light out Tristan figured she would be there so he ran to catch up with her. When he finally did they just walked in silence. Finally Tristan spoke.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.   
  
Rory was silent before finally answering. "How I felt so much jealousy when i seen Holly kiss you. How I feel so much jealousy when i see you pressed up on lockers with a different girl. How i know that we can never be like the characters in the movie we just saw.How we can be nothing more than just two people that hang out because I dont want to be one of your conquests.How i feel like crap knowing that after we hang out you go to some girls house and..."  
  
She was cut off by Tristans finger placed upon her lips.   
  
"Mary I only go to those girls house because I imagine they're you. Everytime I kiss a girl I pretend its you. And if we were ever together, you wouldnt be one of my conquests because your not like those other girls." And with that he placed a single kiss on her lips. "You're you." 


	4. It Would Hurt Too Much

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or anything else that is owned by someone else. (if that makes sense)   
  
Chapter 4: It Would Hurt Too Much  
  
After the park, Rory asked Tristan to take her home. He really wanted to talk to Rory about what just happened but didnt want to push it. The car ride back to Stars Hollow was a quiet one. All that was heard was the light breathing of the two people in the ca. There was an akward tension between the two also which was caused by the many thoughts lingering through both of their heads.  
  
When they finally arrived at Stars Hollow the silence was broken. Tristans car was parked in front of Rory's house. As she was about to get out Tristan could no longer hold in what he was thinking.   
  
"Rory, I..." Tristan started but was cut off by Rory.   
  
"Tristan, do you think we could not talk about what happened right now?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes. "Please." she finished, pleadingly.  
  
Tristan was going to argue but Rory looked into his eyes and once again he knew he couldn't say no to her.   
  
"Umm...sure. I'll see you later then." he said, sounding more like a question than a statement.  
  
"Yea sure" Rory answered, as she got out of the car and walked towards her house  
  
Even though she told Tristan that she would see him, he knew that she would avoid him and that's something he didn't want. Even if Rory didn't want to be anything more, Tristan knew that he couldn't lose her a s a friend. It hurt him too much to not have her around and he was not about to have that happen.  
  
A/N: Sorry i havent been updating guys. I've been on a family camping trip and i made a new "boy friend." so i have [at least i think] a lot of new, good ideas. Sorry this is a short chapter but i promise to post really soon. Tomorrow at the latest. 


	5. Rory's Weekend

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except imagination and a few unfamiliar characters.

Chapter 5: Rory's weekend

Gilmore House

"Rory, I'm going out to get some coffee from Luke then going over to see Sookie. Do you want me to bring something back for you?" Lorelai asked

Rory didn't respond.

"Ok then sweets I'm off to go mingle with some hot boy band."

"Ok mom. Bye." Rory finally replied.

"Ugh, honey what's wrong with you? I just told you I was going off with a hot boy band." Lorelai asked with concern.

"Nothing, mom. I'm just studying really hard."

"Umm, I can see that. But you're book isn't even open. Did something go wrong with bible boy yesterday? Did you guys finally confess your love for each other?"

"Mom, Tristan and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be." she said, her voice getting sadder as she finished her statement. "And I am so sick of people saying that about Tristan and I."

"Umm ok hon, if you think so. Well I'm leaving now, bye."

Sorry I know I havent updated but i just got home from my cousins house and his computer really sucked. So now Im back to working on my own computer and should be updating a lot more but I think Im starting to get stuck on my writing. So if anyone would like to be my beta leave me a comment. Please review.


End file.
